


Тень

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || спецквест [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: — Ты мне нравишься, Персиваль. Много крови, но тебе подходит.





	Тень

Он никто.  
Мысль не оглушительная, не внезапная, не отрезвляющая.  
Он просто  _никто_.  
  
Человек без имени.  
Жизни.  
Внешности.  
Чести.  
  
Он влачит свое существование.  
Без цели.  
Идеи.  
Мечтаний.  
Смысла.  
Не человек.  _Существо_.  
  
Он балансирует на острой грани (не)жизни и смерти, но отрезвляющие объятия небытия не касаются его плеч, лишь тонкая ухмылка где-то на периферии сознания (что, даже  _умереть_  не можешь?). Персиваль отмахивается от неё, Смерть — давняя подруга, но сейчас её присутствие не в радость, а ножом по горлу (ты же тоже так делаешь,  _правда?_ ). Нужно цепляться, тащить своё тело (или всё же душу?) дальше, почти механически передвигая ногами и цепляясь ободранными руками за тяжёлые прутья решетки.  
  
Месть.  
  
Не самое лучшее топливо для поддержания жизни, но когда нет никакого (пустыня), то выбирать не приходится. Серафина точно такого не одобрила бы, но её рядом нет (и больше не будет), а рубашка жёсткая от её крови, фантомное тепло пальцев жжёт кожу на шее клеймом, аромат её духов навечно пропитался запахом железа.  
  
Вина.  
  
Не справился, не защитил, не проверил, расслабился. Недосмотрел, не успел, не оградил, доверился. Не отразил, не сберёг, не разобрался, потерял. Мысли цепляются друг за друга, хватают за шею хуже кандалов (хорош  _Лорд-Защитник_ ). Титул — насмешка, стражники ходят, приближаются к камере, смеются в лицо (не спас, не спас, не спас), пользы от тебя — ноль (она так не считала, видимо, зря,  _умолкни_ ).  
  
Пытки нескончаемы, все клеймят убийцей (да,  _да,_  я давно это заметил), говорят, мол, как мог, любимая Императрица пала от руки такого (тут обязателен презрительный взгляд, взмах рукой, скривившийся рот), пригрели змею на груди, бедная, бедная Серафина.  
  
Персиваль винит в её смерти каждого, мысленно вкладывает клинок в руки приходящих, а потом этим же клинком сносит голову (пока тоже мысленно), хотя лучше проткнуть насквозь (морок мёртвой Императрицы), продираясь лезвием сквозь кости и жилы, как бумагу разрезая слои мышц, обрывая нити сосудов, забирая их жизни в обмен на одну (даже тысячи будет мало).  
  
Все вокруг — сообщники, предатели Империи (может, Серафина была светом лишь для тебя?). Падальщики, моментально налетевшие на осиротевший трон (чёткий план).  
  
Грейвз думает так вплоть до того, пока не находит под миской пустого супа в камере письмо, написанное острой вязью. Ему предлагают помощь в побеге, ключ от камеры выпадает из хрусткого желтоватого конверта (как он только тут оказался?), беги, беги, Лорд-Защитник, выбора особого нет (желания противиться — тоже).  
  
Ключ — в скважину, письмо — за пояс, меч, лежащий рядом — в руку, прочь, прочь, прочь из этого места, тут за Императрицу не отомстишь, сгниёшь (завтра казнь), не стань последним, что отделяет трусов от их триумфа, ты — тень, крыса, прячься по углам, сливайся с тьмой, выживи, чтобы отомстить за неё (и извиниться).  
  
Жаль, что мёртвые этого не услышат.  
  
Тёмные коридоры — твоё спасение (тут всегда так мало света,  _или…?_ ), клинок требует крови (и ты тоже), но времени мало, три бездыханных тела лежат под ногами, они (пока) живы, рукоять крепче врезается в руку, но в плоть лезвие не вонзается, будет много крови (потом), бегом по мрачным закоулкам и трубам вентиляции.  
  
За спиной начинает захлёбываться сирена, голос (ненавистный) разносит по всей округе весть, что подлый (бывший) Лорд-Защитник Персиваль Грейвз совершил попытку побега, спускает с цепей целое войско стражников (послушных псов), впереди уже маячит спасительная бездна канализации (крысе достаточно,  _тебе — тем более_ ). Перед глазами плывут прозрачные круги, сердце колотится так, будто ты его хранишь снаружи, а не внутри костяной клетки, меч выскальзывает из потных пальцев, звонко бьётся о мостовую, над ухом свистит пуля, задевая отросшие за время путешествия пряди (Серафина, зачем ты меня туда отправила, я же всё почти пропустил, а потерял окончательно), кровь стекает по шее (она жжёт не хуже огня). Последний рывок, ледяные объятия воды гостеприимно распахиваются и так же любезно сходятся над головой, рой шальных пузырьков устремляется вверх, воздуха не хватает, ты слишком устал, отдохни, потом убежишь дальше, они не узнают, где ты ( _умрешь_ ), она простит тебя и так, ты держался слишком долго, оставь всё это.  
  
Персиваль на краю ласковой тьмы, возможно, где-то там, впереди, ты найдёшь свою потерянную Императрицу, снова поцелуешь ей руку, она улыбнётся краем губ, поблагодарит за долгую и успешную службу, а потом вонзит тебе клинок в сердце, меняя обличье на своего убийцу.  
  
Геллерт Гриндельвальд.  
  
Имя вспышкой проносится по засыпающему разуму, Грейвз открывает глаза, вокруг вода, воздуха в легких катастрофически мало, два (последних) рывка, горло горит, на поверхности удаётся удержаться ( _больнотрудно_ ). Ватными руками хватаясь за бортик, Персиваль выбирается на грязный бетонный пол, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Время поджимает (разлёгся помечтать?), надо двигаться дальше, помощь ждёт дальше, отдохнём позже (считай,  _никогда_ ). Глубокий вдох, снова бегом, драгоценные минуты упущены, тут уже снуют верные псы Империи, гремя мечами и перекрикиваясь в гулких коридорах. Призывая на помощь силы тьмы (стал верить хоть во что-то?), он раз за разом глушит стражу уже новым клинком, прижимается к мокрым стенам, ныряет в грязную воду, карабкается по скрипучим лестницам, надеясь, что впереди ему помогут, потому что силы уже на нуле, пытки не прошли даром, старые раны снова кровят, крысы голодно смотрят из всех углов, ждут, когда свалишься обессиленный, чтобы сожрать заживо (или это только фантазия?).  
  
Свет впереди (Серафина?), Грейвз почти падает в ожидающую его лодку, чудом оставаясь в сознании, кажется, что если убьют прямо сейчас — будет всё равно, лодочник представляется (Якоб, серьёзно?), говорит про какой-то Орден Сопротивления, голова сама кивает в такт словам. Лорд-Защитник, мы поможем, вы так плохо выглядите, но ничего, Ньют мигом поднимет вас на ноги (имя знакомое, щекочет уставший разум, но зацепиться не удаётся), у нас есть для вас оружие, вам понравится, мы смогли забрать ваш клинок из дворца. Остальная речь сливается в единый поток, Персиваль смотрит на всё это как будто со стороны, без остановки сжимает и разжимает пальцы, меч лежит на дне лодки, лезвие чистое, но вся рукоять в крови (твоей,  _Лорд-Защитник_ ), подушечки пальцев липнут друг к другу, но замечает Грейвз это только сейчас.  
  
Они добираются до Заброшенного Квартала, когда-то тут был порт, но сейчас торговые пути идут по другому маршруту, так что необходимость в этом месте отпала. Тут обитали бродяги и бездомные, но теперь тут тихо, слышно лишь, как волны бьются о причал. Якоба это не напрягает, он бодро шагает в сторону старого склада с приоткрытой дверью. Персиваль, пошатываясь, следует за ним, настороженно осматриваясь по сторонам, в глубине души боясь, что всё это обман, набежит стража, сам Гриндельвальд во главе своей стаи, посмеётся над доверчивым дурачком, отправит в тюрьму снова, будет приходить каждый день, мило улыбаться, шептать на ухо — сдавайся, Перси, качать головой, уходить из камеры и снова (потом казнь, твоя голова на плахе его тоже устроит).  
  
Персиваль ненавидит сокращения своего имени (в особенности от)  
Убийц Императрицы.  
Подхалимов.  
Предателей.  
Лжецов.  
  
Геллерт подходит по всем пунктам.  
  
И его шайка тоже.  
  
Внутри склада огромные механизмы для разделывания туш левиафанов и переработки ворвани. Цепи с крюками, свисающие с потолка, ржавые от времени ( _крови_ ), шестерни, давно остановившие свой ход, ветер, гуляющий через разбитые окна у потолка, шаткая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Место — сказка, не иначе (прямо как из твоего прошлого,  _помнишь?_ ). Персиваль запинается за кусок трубы, лежащий на полу, летит вперёд и, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, вцепляется в острые рваные края обшарпанного механизма, режет руку (кажется, там мелькнула белая кость), Якоб спешит на помощь, перевязывает руку платком из своего кармана (ты готов поклясться, что его лицо побелело  _моментально_ ), помогает добраться по лестнице до второго этажа (какой же ты беспомощный,  _я сказал тебе заткнуться_ ).  
  
Толкая дверь плечом, Грейвз надеется увидеть полупустое помещение, но, к его удивлению, почти всё оно забито каким-то хламом (на первый взгляд), из-за огромных стопок книг видна рыжая копна волос. Якоб рядом покашливает сначала деликатно, потом громче и громче, пока на него не обращают внимание, предварительно чуть не уронив тяжеленный том чего-то очень важного на пол.  
  
Оказывается, что это знаменитый натурфилософ и изобретатель Ньютон Скамандер (умоляю, зовите меня Ньют), состояние Грейвза моментально превращает его из неуклюжего парня в опытного учёного (он посещал пару приемов), количество терминов растет пропорционально времени осмотра ран. Когда он берётся за ножницы, чтобы разрезать одежду на Персивале, тот неосознанно дёргается, хватается за кровавое пятно на груди (дорого так же, как она), понимает, что вся рубашка давным-давно превратилась в грязную тряпку неузнаваемого цвета (сейчас кровь-кровь,  _тебе не идет_ ), это больно осознавать (её подарок), но прошлое не вернёшь, рубашку не восстановишь подавно, пускай она рваными лентами ложится на пол. Ньют хмурится от каждого его шрама и раны, пристально осматривает виски (еще чуть-чуть, и Смерть была бы тебе рада), порезанную кисть, обожжённые следы на спине, просит Якоба принести ведро воды и начинает обрабатывать раны. Сантиметр за сантиметром отмывает кожу, обеззараживает раны, наносит мази (их просто бессчётное количество), вода в ведре плещется красным. Грейвз почти полностью облачён в повязки, ему выдают одежду (ох, это же твой любимый костюм из Дворца), спасибо, что хоть не помогают одеться, а то выглядело бы совсем удручающе (позор, позор).  
  
На протяжении всех процедур Персиваль не произносит ни звука, лишь в самом конце просит дать ему бритву. Ученый хочет его о чём-то спросить (или попросить, пожалуйста, не надо), но просто отдаёт ему лезвие, всучивает эликсир для ускорения заживления ран, Якоб тут же появляется рядом и проводит Лорда-Защитника в другую комнату в противоположном углу склада.  
  
В ней нет ничего лишнего, кровать и стол (на нём валяется пыльный осколок зеркала) с парой стульев, выглядит всё очень дряхлым, Якоб, извиняясь, поводит плечами, советует отдохнуть и оставляет Грейвза.  
Отдохнуть не получается.  
  
Он ворочается, сон не идёт, мысли гонят бежать дальше, мститьказнитьубивать, но тело — чугун, поднять невозможно, даже если очень (очень-очень) хочется. Спустя несколько часов, может, уже дней (время такое тягучее, остановишься —  _застрянешь_ , увязнешь —  _умрёшь_ ), Персиваль засыпает, но спокойствия нет (неудивительно), снова подставят, предадут, заточат, раны горячо пульсируют (рука — чистая боль, не согнуть, не дотронуться), Императрица снова и снова умирает (виноват-виноват), кошмар бесконечен ( _вечен_ ). Прохладное прикосновение к разгорячённому лбу будит, но в комнате никого.  
  
Персиваль встаёт с кровати (это было легко), открывает дверь в коридор и почти падает в Бездну, спасает реакция (и так удачно подвернувшийся косяк двери). Изломанные стены парят в воздухе, мимо проплывают с голубоватым свечением баки с ворванью (коснись их, услышишь последнюю песню левиафана), всё чёрноетёмное, миг, мир меняется, комнаты за спиной нет, бетонные платформы парят в воздухе, выстраиваясь в дорогу, Бездна пожирает сама себя, окрашиваясь в серо-голубой (что там мерцает впереди?  _Звезды?_ ). Огромный левиафан лениво плывёт в пространстве, чёрные глаза хранят остатки Тьмы, Лорд-Защитник его не интересует.  
  
Обратного пути нет.  
  
Персиваль аккуратно ступает, осматриваясь по сторонам, но, кроме левиафана, тут ничего (и никого) нет. Платформа продолжает себя, из бетона вырастают деревья и цветы, воспоминания режут по осознанию, это сад Серафины (она тут?  _ **тут?!**_ ). Под ногами ковёр из резеды (её любимые цветы), но белые лепестки с каждым шагом окрашиваются в бордовый, а потом рассыпаются в пепел, Бездна кружит его, снова обращая в цветы и обратно.  
  
Но вместо силуэта Императрицы перед Лордом-Защитником клубится чёрный дым, принимающий очертания человека (коснись рукой — пройдёт насквозь), и вот перед ним стоит молодой парень, раза в два младше Грейвза (это только оболочка). Чёрные глаза на бледном лице с острыми скулами ( _не порежься!_ ) смотрятся до странного притягательно (готов упасть в еще одну Бездну?), но запретно. Присмотревшись, Грейвз понимает, что весь облик существа («божество» подходит ему больше) пропитан Тьмой: волосы (небрежные пряди беспорядочно лежат, хаос органичен), одежда (белая под самое горло рубашка слепит, костюм — чёрный дым), вокруг всей фигуры — ореол из чёрных всполохов (они лижут щиколотки, обиваются вокруг запястий, гладят щёки, будто  _просачиваются_  внутрь).  
  
— Здравствуй, Персиваль. Дорогая сердцу императрица пала от рук предателей, тебя бросили в тюрьму, а город утопили в крови противников нового регента. Твоя жизнь кардинально переменилась в последнее время.  
  
Этого не может быть. Глаза точно врут, слишком (не)реально, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
— Поэтому я призвал тебя в Бездну. Пора вернуть столь значимую фигуру обратно на поле сражения. Я Чужой, и это — моя метка.  
  
Левая рука под повязкой начинает источать дым (неизменно чёрный), полосы ткани спадают (порез исчез), тонкие линии появляются на кисти постепенно, формируя собой символ (легенда-сказка, ставшая явью).  
  
Будучи совсем ребенком, Персиваль слышал о Боге с глазами левиафана, тёмными и бездонными, что является к людям, манит своими речами и сводит с ума. Повзрослев, он переносит сказания в бредни сумасшедших (тех самых, что режут амулеты из кости, красят руны чернилами с сажей и создают алтари), не верит ни во что, презирает Аббатство Обывателей (их глава, Гуннар Гриммсон, отвечает ему взаимностью).  
  
Но метка на руке — прямое подтверждение того, как сильно он мог ошибаться.  
  
Впрочем, уже не впервой.  
  
— Я дам тебе силу, которая изменит всё. Но как ты её применишь — твой выбор.  
  
Чужой приветливо указывает рукой в сторону платформы, кончающейся обрывом, предлагая перемахнуть на другую сторону. Для прыжка тут довольно далеко, мостов тоже не видать, Персиваль чувствует какой-то невероятный прилив сил и сжимает руку в кулак. Метка вспыхивает бирюзой, линии переливаются золотом.  
  
Персиваль Грейвз превращается в тень.  
  
Он чистая Тьма, создание из кошмаров, выродок Бездны. Когтистые лапы не оставляют следов на лепестках резеды (они даже не обращаются в пепел, сверкают белизной), всё тело — сгусток чёрных нитей, но сознание удивительно чистое (призраки не терзают сознание,  _блаженная тишина_ ). Он тянется вперед, рывками перемещаясь по платформе, осваиваясь в новой форме. Край обрыва рядом, когти вонзаются в землю на другой стороне, лапа удлиняется, резкий рывок, ноги касаются платформы. Выход из тени (слишком) резкий, перед глазами мутнеет, Персиваль неловко взмахивает руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие (безуспешно), спиной летит прямо в Бездну.  
  
Чужой рядом, хватает его за кисть, тонкие пальцы впиваются прямо в метку (ошибочно ожидая холод, дрожишь от горячего касания), рисунок горит (ты тоже). Персиваль снова твёрдо стоит на земле, божество оглаживает свой подарок ( _силавластьтьма_  рядом, слышишь, поют левиафаны, восхваляя тебя), совсем по-мальчишески встряхивает головой и отходит (почти не касаясь земли) в сторону. Грейвз силится сказать хоть слово ( _банальные_  благодарности), но не успевает (не дают даже шанса), юнец растворяется в воздухе, одаривая его лёгкой усмешкой, Лорд-Защитник просыпается у себя в постели. На теле — ни раны, одни зажившие шрамы (эликсир или подарок оттуда?), будто не попадался, не гнил в темнице, а только вернулся из соседней столицы. Лезвие в пальцах почти не дрожит (отражение в зеркале скачет), пока он бреет виски, отрезанные полосы ткани (они не нужны) заменяют повязки на ладони, но метка — твоя тайна (пусть так и останется).  
  
Внизу Грейвз сталкивается с Ньютом, тот увлечённо читает очередной том, бурчит себе под нос, машет рукой в сторону двери, тебя там ждут, иди. На улице его встречает Альбус Дамблдор, уже ( _очевидно_ ) бывший глава Академии Натурфилософии (не тебя одного предали), тот хлопает его по плечу, коротко улыбается и переходит сразу к делу, вручая Грейвзу мятые листки с наводками. Ситуация довольно плачевная, если уж даже ученые пустились в бега.  
  
— Всё довольно печально, Персиваль. Но спасти хоть что-то ещё можно. Геллерт, — голос дрогнул ( _как интересно_ ), — действовал не один. Нужно убрать ( _убить?_  Поступай так, как считаешь нужным) его приспешников. Устранишь их, найдёт тебя сам.  
  
Винда Розье.  
Абернети.  
Гуннар Гриммсон.  
  
Аристократка.  
Глава Королевской Тайной Службы.  
Верховный Смотритель.  
  
Любовница.  
Почитатель.  
Фанатик.  
  
С моря веет солёным морским ветром, волны яростно бросаются на причал, заглушая разговор от чужих ушей. Грейвз кивает, потирает повязку на руке (Альбус не отрывает взгляд), разговор прерывает подошедший юноша (у него есть что-то общее с Ньютом), он передаёт Лорду-Защитнику королевский меч (лезвие тускло поблескивает, готов поклясться, он просит крови) и уходит, хлопнув дверью склада.  
  
— У Геллерта тоже есть метка. — Альбус будто невзначай бросает эту фразу. — Сколько раз я ни пытался призвать Чужого, он игнорировал меня.  
  
Как вам удалось это сделать — он не спрашивает, уходит, кивнув на прощание.  
Персиваль спешно покидает Заброшенный Квартал, порывается опробовать силу Бездны и в мгновение обращается в тень. Длинные руки будто скользят над мокрым песком, когти оставляют неглубокие ямы, звуки вокруг приглушаются, солёная вода лениво наползает на берег, время медлит.  
  
Рывок.  
Возврат.  
К этому придётся привыкнуть.  
  
Первым он находит Гриммсона. Наводка оказалось достаточно точной, особенно упоминание того, что уважаемый Верховный Смотритель необычайно увлечён подвалами Аббатства и проводит там ( _слишком_ ) много времени. Подвалы издавна известны своими пыточными (тюрьме стоило бы взять на вооружение пару примечательных конструкций), крики боли глушатся толстыми стенами (все знают, отсюда выхода нет), на кандалах не успевает засохнуть чужая кровь. Гуннар излишне увлечённо допрашивает очередного еретика (правду не узнает никто), поэтому он не слышит тихих шагов за спиной, даже не успевает толком прочувствовать, как лезвие прикасается к его шее (холод), кровь льётся на еретика (тепло), порез настолько сильный, что голова держится только на ничтожном клочке кожи (отвратительно). Персиваль вытирает клинок о костюм бывшего (мёртвого) Верховного Смотрителя, купает пальцы в его крови, очерчивает метку. Ткань больше не скрывает рисунок, Грейвз чувствует эйфорию, стоя в подвале (анти)религиозного собрания (вы старались так сильно, так отчаянно истребить любое почитание Бездны, может, еретики — это вы?), кровавые следы на руке начинают дымиться, Чужой принимает дар (ты знаешь об этом и так). Юнец постоянно рядом, просачивается (с) тобой между прутьями камер, смакует каждую жертву на пути, следит за своим ( _лучшим_ ) творением (ты не единственный обладатель метки,  _но…_ ).  
  
Самый интересный.  
  
 _Удиви меня._  
  
Оказываясь на улице (решётка на окнах — не лучшее решение), Персиваль чувствует головокружение, сердцебиение оглушает. Шатаясь, он прячется под мостом, вонь гнилой рыбы тут же забивает нос, сквозь шум в ушах слышно трескучее пение (совсем близко, надо найти, достать, присвоить). Откинув сапогом ошмётки рыбы, достаёт руну из китовой кости (метка точь-в-точь), следующий шаг Лорд-Защитник делает уже в Бездне. Резеда повсюду, белые лепестки липнут к коже, путаются в волосах, теряются в складках одежды, это сбивает с толку, но Чужой тоже тут, сидит на обломке стены, покачивая ногами.  
  
— Меня убили, когда мне почти исполнилось семнадцать.  
Сейчас мне тысячи лет.  
  
— Моя мать была набожной. Её культ приносил человеческие жертвы.  
Меня положили на алтарь из чёрного камня.  
  
— Когда я умер, то очнулся тут.  
Каменный нож вошел в горло так легко и быстро, что смерть можно назвать милостивой.  
  
— Твоя преданность подкупает, Лорд-Защитник.  
Хочу, чтобы кто-то был так же  _предан мне_.  
  
  
Чужой исчезает в чёрном вихре, Бездна воет, отвергает Грейвза, он просыпается снаружи (как же тебя никто не нашёл), руны нет, зато снова этот невероятный заряд энергии скользит по телу, предвкушениежелание, он встает на ноги, читает мятые листы, выясняя, как ему достать следующую жертву.  
  
Винда Розье — известная любительница роскошной жизни. По невероятному стечению обстоятельств её мужья умирали довольно скоропостижно, что давало ей доступ к их бессчётным богатствам.  
  
Она славится невероятной красотой, острым языком и умением найти выход из любой ситуации. Её обаяние ( _паучиха_ ) безгранично (оплетёт, отравит, сожрет), неудивительно, что сам Геллерт Гриндельвальд обратил на неё внимание. А ещё Винда обожает балы и приемы.  
  
Танцы.  
Платья.  
Вино.  
  
Персивалю ничего не стоило подсыпать ей яд.  
  
Стоит подметить, что он позаимствовал его у неё же.  
  
Смотрит, как она корчится на пушистом ковре, стыд заменяется удовлетворением (Серафина от такого точно была бы не в восторге), фантомное касание Чужого к метке, горячее дыхание у шеи (почему ты убиваешь?  _хочешь понравиться?_  совсем на тебя не похоже), бегом из роскошного особняка, пугая гостей когтистой тенью. Остановиться можно только в канализации (крысы тебе рады), в этот раз самочувствие лучше, тело адаптируется.  
  
Присутствие Бога почти осязаемо.  
  
Этот мир против его присутствия.  
  
Запутанные коридоры приводят Персиваля в чьё-то заброшенное жилище, матрас чуть влажный (придираешься), сон наступает быстро, Бездна распахивает свои объятия (тиски), принимает всё ещё неохотно, Чужой парит над пропастью, гладит исполинского левиафана по шрамам на морде, кажется, что присутствие Персиваля его не волнует, пока он вновь не начинает говорить.  
  
— Мы жили в бедности.  
Крысы, снующие по помойкам.  
  
— Мать била меня за любое непослушание.  
Шрамы на ладонях, ни одного живого места.  
  
— Я сбежал из дома незадолго до гибели.  
Верёвка вокруг шеи и запястий, вернули, как пса.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, Персиваль. Много крови, но тебе подходит.  
  
Остальные предатели, слепые почитатели, мертвецы.  
  
Грейвз подходит к краю, Чужой неподвижно зависает напротив (чёрные глаза влекут), поднимает руку, касается бритых висков, ощупывает шрам за ухом, оглаживает шею вокруг ворота и отстраняется, исчезая в воздухе.  
  
За кем ты следуешь? За божеством или за Императрицей?  
  
Определись.  _Служи мне._  
  
Новый день — новая цель (возврата нет, пока он жив), поток воды уносит последний листок дальше по трубам, Персиваль проходится по местам прикосновений Чужого (неосознанно), улыбается (осторожно), очерчивает метку (аккуратно) и выдвигается к последней цели.  
  
Когда Абернети привели в замок, он казался надёжным. Исполнительный работник, может, даже чрезмерно, трудолюбивый, молчаливый (важное качество для его должности), внимательный. Видимо, сладкие речи Гриндельвальда имеют поистине волшебное воздействие (свойство метки?), раз даже Глава Тайной Службы поддался его влиянию. Радует, что всем своим остальным качествам он не изменяет, засиживается на работе до самой ночи, кропотливо заполняя отчёты (Серафина мертва, но её Империя живет).  
  
Кажется, что возникающий из тени Лорд-Защитник его нисколько не удивляет, лишь бровь немного дёргается.  
  
— Он говорил, что вы придёте.  
  
Благоговение в его голосе почти осязаемо, раздражение волной поднимается в груди (ради чего умерла Серафина? из-за прихоти преступника?), клинок выскальзывает из рук, дверь на балкон распахивается под яростным натиском (разбитое стекло осыпается на ковер), перила балкона холодные и мокрые (стены камеры), дождь хлещет, мгновенно пропитывая одежду водой. Теперь Абернети напуган, эмоции калейдоскопом сменяют друг друга, страхненавистьсмирение, замечает метку, он удивлён ( _ **что, я недостаточно достоин?!**_ ), пальцы смыкаются на тонкой шее (всем корпусом вжимает в балкон), он кричит от боли (хруст позвонков дополняет), синяки уже проступают на коже, ногти впиваются до крови, давай, наполни мою ненависть до краёв, вы отняли  _ **всё**_ , что дорого, предалиопустилиоклеветали, плата неизбежна. Кадык судорожно дергается под ладонями, маломаломало, Персиваль давит на шею, заставляя почти лечь на перила спиной, еще немного, и отпускает. Абернети рвётся вперед, но шансов нет ( _только смерть_ ), он летит вниз на брусчатку (зря он выбрал себе кабинет так высоко), падает прямо перед караулом у запасного выхода из дворца. Стражники ( _муравьи_ ) сначала не понимают, что произошло, но спустя пару минут начинают бешено суетиться, крутить головой, силясь разглядеть фигуру на балконе, но ничего не выходит. Персиваль окидывает последним взглядом кабинет и растворяется в тенях.  
  
Самое время выбрать место встречи.  
  
Альбус не соврал.  
  
Геллерт находит его уже на исходе следующего дня. Он весь соткан из контраста, безумие граничит с логикой, полы чёрного плаща поглощают почти белую кожу, внезапность сменяется нерасторопностью.  
  
Они не говорят, какой смысл, ты же знаешь, за что я их убил, но её как ты посмел тронуть, я тебя никогда не прощу. Она была Светом, ты безумная Тьма, не ценишь никого, для тебя метка — способ потешить себя, а не благословить его. Самодовольный, недостойный, мерзкий.  
  
Роскошный (когда-то) особняк вокруг — бывший дом Персиваля. Дом разграблен, заброшен уже много-много лет, тут не живут даже крысы, двор зарос травой по пояс, все стены исписаны краской из баллончиков, дорогие книги разодраны в клочья, листки плотным ковром устилают зал, в котором они стоят. Картины лишились своих позолоченных рам, портьеры валяются рядом с окнам, изрезанные ножами (тяжелый синий бархат, жаль, жаль).  
  
Этого дома он лишился еще ребенком, когда отец проиграл всё в карты.  
  
Хорошо, что мать этого не увидела (прах развеяли над морем, она могла проводить у воды часы).  
  
Это она рассказывала про огромных левиафанов и бога с чёрными глазами.  
  
Они атакуют друг друга почти одновременно. Искры, высеченные клинками, летят в разные стороны, пробивающееся сквозь разбитые окна солнце бликует в лезвиях, слепит, воздух режут чёткие удары, звон эхом разносится по пустой зале. Выпады без остановки, скрещенные клинки, порезы неизменно украшают руки от запястий до плеч, рукоятка так сильно впивается в руку, что причиняет боль.  
  
Хватит.  
  
Лорд-Защитник не намерен больше играть.  
  
Обращаясь в тень, он жаждет лишь мести, но в облике несет лишь почитание. Гриндельвальд может противиться замедлению времени, но хватке тени — не в силах, Грейвз поднимает его за ногу в воздух, будто он ничего не весит, второй когтистой лапой пронзает его насквозь, чувствуя, как лопается потревоженное сердце, кровь ложится веером на пожелтевшие страницы, кидает на пол и возвращается в тело. С левой руки капает кровь, костюм безнадёжно испорчен, метка Геллерта источает дым, истончаются линии, будто всасываясь в кожу, мгновение, никто никогда не узнает, что Чужой подарил ему силу ( _ты_  вернул её обратно).  
  
Все главные фигуры переворота покинули этот мир.  
  
Прислужники расползутся сами.  
  
Городу нужно будет время оправиться от всех последних событий, но он справится. Бывало и хуже (история не врёт). Персиваль пишет письмо Альбусу, просит вернуться к управлению Академией (дел очень много, кто, если не вы, поможет нам со всем этим справиться). Ответа он не ждёт (ты его уже знаешь,  _да?_ ).  
  
Персивалю Грейвзу нравилась его (прошлая) работа. Он всегда оправдывал доверие Императрицы, та, в свою очередь, ценила его (Персиваль, ты стоишь тысячи воинов). Все задания выполнялись в срок, чётко по приказаниям. Это было приемлемо.  
  
Персивалю Грейвзу нравились его (прежние) способности. Он был мастером клинка, прекрасным переговорщиком, ценным взломщиком, пистолет — не особо, но арбалет — его стихия. Тренировки и постоянные задания держали в тонусе. Это было умиротворяюще.  
  
Персивалю Грейвзу нравилась его (прошлая) жизнь. Оптимальный баланс приёмов и заданий, приказов и отгулов держал в определённом ритме (монотонном), но жаловаться точно не было причин, ведь все устраивало. Это было предсказуемо.  
  
Чужой подарил ему  
Свободу.  
Силы.  
 _Смысл._  
  
Персиваль скорбит по своей Императрице, но когда он преклоняет колено перед Чужим, берёт его руки в свои, целует покрытые шрамами ладони, он не чувствует вины.  
  
Он дарит свою преданность тому, кто этого достоин.  
Серафине бы понравилось.  
В её саду теперь растет чёрная резеда.


End file.
